The Evil Within
by Celestial Angel1
Summary: Epilogue: Battle. . .Kari and Tai duke it out! Who's going to win, and who's going to die?? Read this fic to find out what happens! ^_^
1. Altered

**Hey all, this is my newest work ever! It's about evil entering the soul of one Tai Kamiya. Only one person can stop this evil. . . . Tai's sister. Can Kari stop her brother before he wipes out everything and everyone in his path? Read and review to find out. I have to have at least fifteen reviews to continue this story though, so spread the word: review this fic!**  
  
The Evil Within  
Chapter1: Altered  
  
The sky was dark with huge black clouds seemingly filled to the brim with rain that hadn't poured from them yet. A sharp wind blew through the clearing, blowing green leaves out of the trees as it bent them mercilessly. Five kids sprinted through the clearing, two carrying someone on their back as they ran frantically for shelter. Behind them walked a sinister looking boy, his black eyes radiating pulses of black light. He walked casually, not yet trying to trap his prey. The other kids ran until they found a tiny crack amongst some large boulders. They leapt inside, helping the two who were carried in carefully. The menacing boy walked beside the crevice and peered in at the youths and sneered evilly at them as they gazed up at him with terror.  
"It's time to die!" the boy said darkly, pointing a finger at the kids. The end of the finger began to glow with blackness as a light shot out toward the hiding place of the children.  
"NO TAI! NO!!" a girl screamed as the beam of darkness shot inward, blowing the rocks to pieces.  
"GAH!" Tai cried as he sat bolt upright, his body drenched in a cold sweat. He looked quickly around him and sighed loudly, putting his hand on his chest as he began to breath easier. He was home, not in a clearing. And he hadn't killed his friends, he hadn't murdered his sister. It was all one awful nightmare. Shaking slightly, the keeper of Courage laid back down in an effort to sleep. His eyes remained open for the rest of the night.  
Tai slumped in his chair as he listened to his professor lecture on polynomials later the next morning. He hadn't slept a wink the night before, and paying attention was becoming a problem. He felt his eyes get heavy, like something was weighing them down. The second Tai closed his eyes, the professor whacked him on the head, sending Tai to his feet in a fighting position.  
"Are we ready to continue, Mr. Kamiya?" the snotty mad said condescendingly. Tai nodded slowly and pulled out some paper and a pen to take notes. Someone tapped his shoulder, and Tai turned to see Matt looking at him smartly.  
"You should sleep more, Tai." Matt whispered tauntingly, handing Tai the notes he had missed. Tai rolled his eyes at the blonde and took the notes, copying them quickly and handing them back. Tai ran a hand through his dark brown hair and sighed quietly. He was so sure last night's nightmare was more than just a dream. The bell sounded, sending kids running off in every direction for the day. Tai walked slowly down the street, trying his best not to fall asleep right then and there.  
"Tai! Wait up!" a girl cried. Tai stopped and listened to footsteps echo behind him, then felt a pair of tiny hands wrap themselves around his eyes.  
"Kari, I know it's you, silly." Tai said, trying not to sound as exhausted as he really was. Kari smiled and walked beside her brother, her rusty eyes ablaze with excitement.  
"So are you excited about this weekend?" Kari asked happily, flipping a long strand of light brown hair from her face. Tai looked at her with puzzled chocolate eyes.  
"What's this weekend?" Tai asked. Kari rolled her eyes and continued with Tai down the street.  
"Tai, it's only the weekend we've all been waiting for! We're camping in the Digiworld!" Kari stated, slightly annoyed that her brother, the leader of the Digidestined, could be so forgetful.   
"Sorry, I forgot. It must have slipped my mind. You know how us seniors are, right?" Tai said, shifting his backpack onto his other shoulder. Kari smiled and walked to their apartment quietly, her brother tagging slightly behind.  
"And we're going to go to Primary Village, right TK?" Kari said into the phone happily the next night. Tai listened to Kari talk to her boyfriend excitedly as he tried to get to sleep. It was funny how he could sleep in school, but not at home.  
"Well, goodnight. I love you TK." Kari whispered into the phone. Tai smiled and closed his eyes as Kari looked at him to see if he was listening. Satisfied, Kari hung up the phone and crawled into the bunk under Tai's saying a muffled goodnight to her supposedly sleeping brother. Tai closed his eyes and shifted into a slightly uneasy sleep.  
All the Digidestined were supposed to meet at Izzy's house to open the gate and transport themselves into the Digiworld. The original eight chosen children sat around in Izzy's room restlessly, fiddling with all his gadgets as they waited for the other chosen to arrive.  
"I don't think they're coming." Joe said, adjusting his classic glasses. He looked different, and considering he was nineteen years old, he had a right to. As if Joe cued something, the phone rang in Izzy's room. Izzy answered it, and after a brief silence, hung it up and started his computer.  
"Well, are you going to tell us who that was?" Matt said suddenly. Sora nodded as she let Matt wrap his arms around her and rest his chin on her shoulder.   
"It was Yolie. She and Ken aren't coming anymore. They're going to the beach or something. And Davis called her to tell her he wasn't coming because he got grounded for some test he took. And Cody was never coming in the first place, so we're all here." Izzy announced. Mimi looked at Tai, who hadn't said anything at all.  
"You okay, Tai?" the brunette asked sweetly. Tai looked at Mimi and nodded, looking sleepily into her hazel eyes. Mimi shrugged, and returned to Izzy, who was typing feverishly at his computer.   
"Where are TK and Kari?" Mimi asked. Tai and Matt looked at each other, then dashed out the door, returning a minute later with two red-faced fifteen year olds. Matt plopped TK down on the floor, and Tai sat Kari on the opposite side of the room.   
"You should really let them be together." Sora whispered into Matt's ear lightly. Matt frowned and kissed Sora tenderly.  
"I don't think so. . . " Matt whispered back. Tai nearly gagged, stopping Matt and Sora from kissing again.  
"We just stopped them from making out, do I have to stop you guys too??" Tai asked, annoyed. Matt and Sora stuck their tongues out at Tai, then smooched again. Izzy turned around in time to catch the makeout match and looked at the couple with one eyebrow bent up.  
"Interesting. . . . " Izzy stated. Matt and Sora parted, embarrassed. Izzy opened the Digiport, and the eight Digidestined vanished into the computer instantly.  
Everyone landed in a patch of tall grass, steadying themselves from the ride they had just endured. Looking around, the group found a suitable campground for the night and unpacked their tents, one for the guys, and another for the girls. While Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy and TK tried desperately to put together the shelters, Mimi, Sora and Kari headed out into the surrounding woods to locate some firewood.   
"Oh my goodness. . . ." Kari said, in awe. Sora and Mimi stood with Kari, mouths agape, at the tangle of tents and boys on the ground. Laying the firewood on the ground nearby, the girls untangled their friends, releasing them from the tent. Matt stood up and dusted himself off.  
"I was okay, you know." he said to Sora, who simply grinned and walked toward Izzy, who's foot was still stuck. Tai got up and brushed a pine needle out of his hair.  
"I think you guys should have let us girls take care of the tent." Mimi said, helping Joe up and handing him his glasses. Tai stuck out his tongue at Mimi, who laughed. TK and Kari were still working on untangling the mess around him, kissing every so often.  
"You'd get done much faster if you'd stop making out." Sora warned as she and Matt walked by. Kari blushed, and TK looked at his feet, then tried to untangle himself some more.  
By nightfall, the tents were up and ready to be slept in, thanks to the girls. The guys were put in charge of cooking, and with Matt's advice, cooked a decent fish meal for everyone. Everyone ate fish until they were bursting, then sat together by the fire as they recalled the days of battle they once knew as routine.  
"I'm so sleepy!" Mimi said as she stretched, leaning her head onto Izzy's shoulder. Izzy looked nervously at Mimi, then the others.  
"It's okay, Izzy, Mimi doesn't bite." Joe joked. Mimi looked at Izzy, who smiled weakly. Mimi got up and walked to Tai in a huff, laying her head in his lap.   
"See? Tai is okay with me laying here, right Tai?" Mimi asked as she yawned again. Tai nodded as he yawned himself. Soon the whole camp was yawning, everyone's eyes drooping slightly.  
"Maybe we should hit the sack." Matt suggested as he picked up his sleeping girlfriend and carried her to her tent. He emerged a short time later, and walked into his own tent. Kari and TK got up and snuck a quick kiss before entering their respective tents, followed by Izzy and Joe. Tai looked down at Mimi and sighed. She was sleeping, and he couldn't move an inch without waking her.  
"Mimi, wake up." Tai whispered, his face dangerously close to Mimi's sleeping one. Mimi opened her eyes and sat up slightly, catching her mouth on Tai's. Shocked, Tai opened his eyes wide, as did Mimi. They parted, looking at each other with beet red faces.  
"Oh my goodness, Tai, I-" Mimi cried softly, but was interrupted by Tai kissing her again, this time for real. Mimi melted in Tai's arms as he continued to kiss her, deepening the kiss by prying open Mimi's mouth. Mimi willingly obliged to Tai's assault, launching a counter-assault of kisses as well.  
"Tai! Are you still out there? Get in here and go to bed!" TK shouted loudly. Mimi and Tai smiled and parted, listening to the chorus of people yelling at TK for being noisy, and calling Mimi and Tai to bed.  
"Well, goodnight, Mimi." Tai said sheepishly. Mimi smiled and walked into her tent, zipping it shut. Tai turned and looked at the stars, sighing. That was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He felt like he was flying through a diamond sky.   
"I am sooo damn lucky. . ." Tai said quietly to himself as he turned to go into his tent. When he turned, however, he came face to face with a black shadow. Before Tai could even utter a breath, the shadow swept itself into Tai through his eyes, leaving them slightly darker than they used to be. A sly grin spread across Tai's face as his eyes glowed blood red.  
"Finally. . . " Tai rasped as he opened his tent and climbed inside.  
  
**So, how was it? Okay, or stinko-binko? Let me know! Remember that fifteen reviews will get chapter two coming! Speaking of chapter two, this is a brief taste. . . "But I thought-" "Don't think, it's bad for you. Like me. I'm bad. For you." " Get away from him! You're going to kill him!". So whose lines are those anyway? Find out by reviewing.**  
  
  



	2. Is It In You?

**So this is the second chapter of "The Evil Within". I gave the first chapter of it to my friends, and they absolutely loved it! So I decided to write a second chapter for them, and while I was doing so, I decided to post it here on the net for all of my new friends. You all are really cool, and I'm glad you review my stories after you read them! Well, things aren't going to get better in the second chapter of this fic, in fact, they get much worse.**  
  
The Evil Within  
Chapter Two: Is It In You?  
  
The sun rose to awake the Digiworld, drenching the area in light yellow sunlight. The plants seemed to glow as the dew from the night reflected the light from the sun. Sora sat up in her sleeping bag and yawned, stretching her hands high into the air. She rubbed her cinnamon eyes sleepily and tapped on Kari's sleeping form. Sora smiled slightly as Kari made a muffled comment under the blankets, then rolled over and looked at Sora drowsily.  
"What? I was having this dream. . ." Kari said, aggrivated by Sora's morning personality.   
"We should get up. It's about eight o'clock. And we could mess with the boys to make them wake up too. . ." Sora suggested. Kari's eyes took on an ornery look as she smiled playfully.   
"That would be so much fun!" Kari cried quietly. Mimi sat up and glared at the other girls.  
"We're NOT waking up this early. NO WAY!" Mimi complained. Sora and Kari rolled their eyes.  
"If we want to play a trick on the guys, we will." Sora said matter-of-factly. Mimi grinned evilly and got out of bed to follow Sora and Kari to the boys' tent.   
"What should we do?" Kari asked. Sora smirked and pointed to the supports keeping the tent up. Kari and Mimi looked at Sora in shock.  
"You're so bad!" Mimi exclaimed quietly as Sora took the main pole and motioned for the other girls to take the others. Sora counted to three silently, and all three girls pulled their stakes, letting the tent fall onto its occupants.  
"What the-" Matt yelled loudly. The girls giggled as the other boys cried out and tried to escape their tent.  
"GAH!" Tai cried as he scrambled to get out of the tent. Sora, Mimi and Kari watched with satisfaction as the boys tried desperately to get out of their once home.  
"Help!" Izzy and Joe cried at the same time.  
"What happened? I thought the tent was stable, Matt!" TK yelled. After a few minutes of watching the boys struggle and listening to them curse loudly about being stuck, the girls gave in and dug them out. As the boys, now with messier than normal hair and clothes, emerged, Sora fell to the ground with Mimi and Kari, laughing hysterically.  
"Well. . . what should we do with them, guys?" Tai asked. The boys looked sinisterly at the girls, who were listening intently.  
"THROW THEM IN THE LAKE!!!!!!" the boys shouted in unison. Shrieking, Sora ran into the woods, followed by Kari and Mimi. Matt chased after Sora, Joe and Izzy tailed Mimi, and TK sprinted after Kari, each shouting for them to come get their paybacks. Tai stood by the wrecked tent, smileing happily. Suddenly he doubled over in pain, his face contorted in agony. He bent his head down to the ground and felt a wave of darkness wash over him.  
"Now's not the time to play. It's the time to destroy." a voice inside Tai's mind said darkly. Tai's eyes widened with terror as he felt something push his consciousness back, replacing him with someone else.  
"No. . ." Tai moaned as he struggled to remain awake. He collapsed to the ground heavily, rising seconds later with cold black eyes. The centers of Tai's eyes sparked red, then returned to a more normal shade of brown. With an evil look on his face, Tai walked into the forest, searching for the first victim.  
Sora sprinted through the woods, Matt close on her heels. She stopped beside an old oak tree, panting for breath. Matt ran up to her and caught her, bringing her to him as she laughed.  
"Gotcha!" Matt puffed. Sora turned so she was facing Matt and smiled. Matt smiled back and kissed Sora tenderly.  
"I guess you do, don't you, Yama. . " Sora whispered as the couple sank down to the ground, kissing passionately. Matt leaned Sora onto the ground and began to kiss her lightly when Tai walked in on them.  
"Tai!" Sora cried as Matt leapt up, trying to make things look a little more innocent than his intentions were. Tai looked at them blanky, then walked over to Matt, who watched him with a quizzical look on his face. Before Matt could ask what Tai was doing, he felt a hard blow to his head. Sora screamed as Matt hit the ground hard as a result of Tai clubbing him atop his head with his arm.   
"What are you doing?!?" Sora demanded. Matt struggled to get up, but Tai kicked him hard, keeping him on the ground.  
"Tai! Stop it!" Sora screamed. Tai looked at her blankly, his eyes taking on a blackish hue. He began kicking Matt mercilessly as Sora screamed for help. Tai kicked Matt over and over again, his face never changing once. Izzy and TK ran to where Sora was, followed by Kari, Joe and Mimi. The last three stared in shock as Izzy and TK pulled Tai down to the ground. Joe ran to Matt, who was lying limply on the ground. He was bleeding from a wound in his head, and spots of blood were appearing on his shirt and jeans. Sora bawled as Joe and Mimi took Matt's shirt off to reveal multiple cuts and bruises, some severe. Izzy and TK continued to hold Tai, who simply sat there, staring ahead as if nothing was wrong. TK felt Tai tremble, and watched him look around in a daze.   
"What the hell? What happened to Matt?" Tai asked, confused. Sora looked at Tai angrilly and ran to punch him, but was stopped by Kari.  
"What did you say? You don't know?" Izzy asked, letting go of Tai with a jolt. Tai stared at Matt, who was being tended to by Joe and Mimi.  
"No, I don't know what happened. I swear." Tai cried as he watched Joe take Matt's pulse.  
"He's alive, but he's not doing too good. We'll have to watch him through the night." Joe said quietly. Sora began to cry on Kari's shoulder softly.   
"Why did you do that Tai?" Sora asked loudly, looking into Tai's baffled eyes. Tai stared at everyone.  
"What do you mean? I didn't touch him!" Tai replied shaking slightly. Joe and Mimi turned at the comment, staring at Tai with shock. TK backed away from Tai with Izzy, walking over to Sora and Kari.   
"Are you saying that Sora didn't see you beat Matt the way she said? Why would Sora lie to us?" Izzy stated. Mimi looked at Tai sadly as he tried to figure out what had happened.  
"I don't know. . . .but I didn't hurt Matt!" Tai yelled. The others looked at Tai with disbelief.  
"It could have been subconscious, Tai. Maybe you have a grudge against Matt, you know? I mean, you guys did fight a lot here." Joe offered. Tai shook his head, trying to shake the words from his memory.  
"No! I wouldn't do that!" Tai yelled as he sprinted away from everyone. Mimi got up to follow, but was stopped by Joe.  
"Let him go. He has to figure some of this out." Joe said as he motioned for TK and Izzy to help him pick Matt up and move him back to camp. Sora followed the boys solemnly, Kari and Mimi trying their best to console her.   
Tai ran though the forest, picking his way through brush and trees expertly. He knew the woods of the Digiworld by heart, and navigating them was as easy as eating breakfast. Tai stopped at a creek and stared down at his reflection angrilly.  
"Why are they blaming me for hurting Matt? Why would I do that??" Tai cried angrilly. He felt someone pushing in his mind, then heard a voice sound inside his head.  
"They aren't blaming you, they're blaming me. I did it. I killed Matt!" the voice snarled gruffly. Tai looked at himself in the water and cried out suddenly. His eyes were glowing a firey red. Trembling, Tai fell back against a rock.   
"What's happening to me?!" Tai asked himself. Cautiously, Tai peered back into the creek to see if his eyes were still red. They were chocolate brown, just like usual.  
"Maybe I'm delusional. . ." Tai thought as he walked slowly back toward camp. In the back of Tai's mind, the voice chuckled evilly.  
Matt layed in the girls' tent with Sora, who was taking care of her boyfriend carefully. Joe walked in and took Matt's temperature and checked his pulse.  
"He's going to be fine, Sora. He just needs to rest and build some strength." Joe said reassuringly. Sora nodded and watched Joe walk out of the tent.  
"Come back to me, Mattie. . . " Sora whispered, kissing Matt's face tenderly. Matt's eyes stirred, and Sora's heart leapt into her throat. But she became disappointed as Matt didn't wake up.  
Tai walked into the camp and was greeted by Mimi, who looked at him carefully. Tai looked sadly at the ground and back at Mimi.  
"Why did you do it, Tai?" Mimi asked, taking Tai's hand in hers. Tai looked at her and felt himself tremble and become pushed back by the voice.  
"Get away from me. . ." Tai stumbled, trying to get Mimi away from him before the thing inside him took over and hurt her too. Mimi looked at Tai in shock.  
"But I thought-" Mimi said. Tai felt himself fade from consciousness, and the shadow take over completely. Mimi cried out slightly as Tai's eyes became black.   
"Don't think. It's not good for you. Neither am I. I'm very bad for you." Tai snarled as he walked toward the tent Matt and Sora were in. Mimi stared in shock for a moment, then sprinted to the lake where the other kids were making lunch. Tai opened the tent and looked at Sora menacingly.   
"Get out. . ." Sora demanded harshly. Tai didn't move, he only smiled madly.  
"No. Not until he's destroyed. And you are too." Tai whispered evilly, making a fist and advancing toward Sora, who looked at him with pure horror on her face.  
  
**So that's chapter two! Whadaya think?? Good? Great! Well, I'll have the next chapter hot off the presses for you soon!**  
  



	3. Cold

**So I don't quite know what's going on with the whole Apache thing, but it gave me time to type the third chapter of this fic! So we left Sora and Matt alone with the demonic Tai. What is going to happen to them? Read this to find out!**  
  
The Evil Within  
Cold  
  
Sora looked up in terror as Tai smiled sinisterly down at her. She felt her skin crawl as she faced her best friend as an enemy. Tai clenched his hand into a fist and took a step toward Matt and Sora. Sora looked down at her unconscious boyfriend and glared back up at Tai defiantly.  
"Get the hell back, Tai!!" Sora shouted. Tai's face looked like it was frozen in an evil style, his lips twisted into a cruel snarl, his eyes coal black and burning with hatred.   
"I have to do this. It's my job. Don't bother fighting, because I'm going to get you eventually, Sora. But now I must finish with Matt. I thought I killed him the first time, but I was sadly mistaken." Tai replied slowly, inching closer to Sora and Matt with every step he took. Sora jumped up and put her fists up, preparing to fight for her and Matt's lives. Tai chuckled, amused, then grabbed Sora's left arm and twisted it roughly.   
"Tai stop it, you're hurting me!" Sora screamed as Tai twisted her arm harder. Sora felt a snap, then a wave of pain as Tai broke her arm. Tai let go of Sora as she sreamed and collapsed to the floor in pain. Matt's eyes shifted open as Sora held her arm gently. Matt sat up and looked at Tai with confusion written on his face.  
"What are you doing Tai?" Matt asked groggily. Tai smirked and punched Matt in the jaw, sending him to the corner of the tent. Blood trickled from a cut on Matt's lip. He wiped the red liquid from his mouth and glared at Tai, who looked at Matt with no sorrow or regret. Sora was drifting into unconsciousness from the pain and shock of her injury. Matt scooted over to her, ignoring the pain he felt throughout his body.   
"Sora. . ." Matt cried as he noticed her broken arm. Tai sneered as Sora looked at Matt through half closed eyes.  
"Matt. . ." Sora whispered before passing out. Matt looked up at Tai in time to recieve a kick to the head, rendering him unconscious with Sora.  
"Finally, I have you right where I want you. . . " Tai whispered as he raised his foot to kick the sleeping couple. Someone tapped Tai's shoulder, and when Tai turned, he recieved a hard punch to the face. Tai collapsed in the doorway to the tent at the feet of his assailant. Mimi brushed a strand of chestnut hair from her angry rust colored eyes and glared down at Tai.  
"And I thought I loved you. . ." Mimi sneered as Joe and Izzy ran in with TK and Kari hot on their heels.   
"We have to get out of here!" Kari cried as Izzy and Joe checked Matt and Sora for injuries.  
"Sora's arm is broken. I can set it now, or later, depending on when Tai wakes up." Joe reported. TK took the rope from the boys' tent and tied Tai up tightly.  
"Set it now. Then we'll move and figure out what the hell has gotten into Tai." TK stated, helping Izzy move Matt away from Sora. Matt stirred and looked around dizzily.  
"NO!" Matt yelled. Kari and Mimi leapt to Izzy and TK to help hold Matt down.   
"It's us, Matt! Everything's going to be okay." Kari soothed. Matt stared at his friends, then looked over at Sora, who was still unconscious with Joe. Joe set Sora's arm into a makeshift cast and bandaged it up carefully.  
"That jerk broke her arm. He's going to pay for this as soon as I don't feel like I was hit by a mack truck." Matt threatened angrilly. Izzy looked over at Tai, who was still out like a light.  
"I don't think Tai did it. Mimi said that she saw his eyes turn black, then spark with red before returning to their normal color. So I have the theory that something has inhabited Tai. We could ask him, but Mimi knocked him out pretty good." Izzy confirmed. Matt looked incredulously at Mimi, who blushed.  
"I'm not as helpless as you may think!" Mimi said shyly. Matt nodded as he tried to get up slowly. He cried out in pain and sank back down to the ground.  
"I wouldn't do too much moving. I think you have some cracked ribs among other injuries, so movement isn't really an option." Joe advised as he shook Sora gently in an attempt to wake her up. Sora's eyes fluttered open, and she instantly cried out for Matt. Joe led her to her boyfriend, and they hugged gently.  
"I was so worried!" Matt said quietly. Sora nodded and rested her head on Matt's shoulder. Matt winced slightly, but didn't let Sora know it hurt him.  
"What in the world is going on with you guys!?" Tai cried suddenly. The Digidestined turned and faced their once leader, who was struggling with his bonds. Mimi walked up to him and looked him in the eyes carefully.   
"This is Tai. His eyes aren't so. . . .so cold." Mimi reported as she backed away from the boy, who looked at the kids as if they were crazy.  
"Let me go! I have to get away from you guys! It's in me, and I don't think I can-" Tai tried to explain, but cried out in agony and fell onto his back. The Digidestined backed away as Tai began to holler angrilly.  
"RUN!" Tai screamed as the entity inside him started to overtake him menally. Joe picked up Sora, who was standing up shakily. TK put Matt onto his shoulders, then followed the other kids out the tent hastily, running toward the woods. Tai shuddered, and screamed as red beams shot out of his eyes, breaking his bonds and setting him free. Tai stood up and dusted himself off.   
"This is going to end NOW!" Tai yelled as he raised his arms above his head. TK and Kari looked back and watched the tent Tai had occupied fly into the air. Screaming, Kari caught the attention of the others, who watched in horror as Tai sent black beams from his hands into the sky, blackening it totally. Clouds covered the once clear sky as rain spattered the ground.  
"Run!" Mimi cried as Tai began to pursue the chosen children. They made their way through the woods, stopping at a large boulder formation.   
"We can hide in here!" Izzy proclaimed. Joe and TK went in first, setting Sora and Matt into the corner of the formation to keep them safe. Mimi, Izzy and Kari followed and cowered with their friends. Tai walked through the woods, calling their names evilly. He looked at the river, the woods, some shrubs, and the boulders.   
"Eeny, meeny, miney, mo." Tai said darkly, pointing at the rocks positively.   
"What has happened to Tai!?" Kari cried as she bagan to sob on TK's shoulder angrilly. Tai poked his head around the rocks, looking for his sister, who he had just heard crying.   
"Kari! Come help me!" the evil cried, mocking Tai's voice. Kari got up to aid her brother, but was yanked down by Izzy and Joe.  
"Kari, don't you want your brother back? Don't you want to banish me, the ultimate evil, from his body?" the evil Tai asked tauntingly.  
"Tai must be inhabited by pure evil!" Izzy pointed out. Everyone gasped with shock and peered over the rocks at Tai, who saw them. He pointed his hands and let a stream of black light hit the rock, breaking it slightly. TK dusted himself off and looked at everyone around him. Matt and Sora were holding each other close, Mimi was crying, Joe and Izzy were trying to figure out how to defeat the evil in Tai, and Kari wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
"Kari!" TK screamed as he watched his love walk out and face her brother alone.   
  
**Ooooh, cliff-hanger! Sorry guys! But it looks like you're going to have to read the ending to find out what happens! Will Kari be able to take her brother on? And if she wins, will her body be able to take the strain? Find out later, y'all!**  
  
  
  



	4. Battle

**Okay, this is it. . .the end of the fic! Tai has been completely controlled by this evil entity, and Kari is facing him alone. What's going to happen. . . .wait, why are you reading THIS? Read the story!**  
  
The Evil Within  
Epilogue: Battle  
  
TK stared in shock at his girlfriend as she stood alone to face her own brother. She looked so tiny compared to her athletic older brother, scaring TK to no end.  
"Kari! Come back!" TK screamed, scrambling out toward her, but feeling himself being pulled back by Joe and Izzy. Kari looked back, smiling a sad smile at TK, then turned back and looked her brother in the face defiantly. Tai smirked and crossed his arms, shifting his weight to one leg.  
"Is this all you're going to do? I thought I'd be at least putting up a fight! But you're so tiny, you couldn't hurt a fly!" Tai taunted, his voice dark and menacing. Kari narrowed her angry eyes and planted her feet.  
"Let my brother go." Kari spat. The other Digidestined watched from afar as Kari's skin began to radiate with white light. Tai just stared blankly at Kari as she glowed brighter and brighter.   
"This has happened before, remember TK? When we fought Monzaemon!" Sora shouted. TK's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen to Tai if Kari shot him with the energy she was harnessing. A gust of wind blew from nowhere, blowing Kari's hair all around as she raised her hands toward Tai and let off a fierce blast of white light, hitting her brother square in the stomach. Everyone gasped in awe as Tai stumbled backward, hitting the ground. Kari stopped glowing and ran to her brother, who rose shakily. Kari bent down to help him up, but was blasted into the air by Tai.  
"Kari!" TK screamed loudly as Kari landed with a thud on the ground. Kari got up slowly, rubbing her head gingerly.   
"You shouldn't have done that." Tai said sinisterly. Kari glared at Tai, then harnessed her power once again.   
"I want my brother back NOW!" Kari snapped as she glowed brighter than she'd ever glowed before. Tai's eyes widened in wonder as Kari released a beam of light straight from her eyes into his own, slamming him to the earth heavily. Mimi and TK held each other close, fearing for their loved one's lives. Tai didn't get up, but he shuddered slightly. Tai's mouth opened, and a black smog-like figure escaped his lips, rising menacinly into the air, its red eyes glowing like hot coals. Kari took one look at the figure, and, still glowing fiercely, shot a beam toward it, piercing it in the heart.   
"Noooooooo!" the evil rasped as it dissolved into nothingness. Tai sat up slowly as Kari's light faded and she collapsed limply to the ground. TK and Mimi rushed out to the battle field, followed by Joe and Izzy. Matt and Sora limped slowly behind the group, trying to keep from hurting themselves more.   
"Tai. . ." Mimi murmmered. Tai looked lovingly at Mimi and gathered her into his arms, comforting her and running his hands through her hair. Mimi clung tightly to Tai, holding him tightly despite Tai's gasping in pain. TK picked Kari up and cradled her in his arms. She was unconscious, and Joe was doing his best to help her.   
"What's wrong with my sister?" Tai mumbled numbly. Mimi looked into her love's eyes, tears filling her own.  
"You. . .the evil. . . fought her. She took a bad hit. . ." Mimi explained. Tai gulped, then began to sob angrilly.  
"I killed my sister!" Tai cried madly. Izzy walked over to Tai and Mimi, Sora following.   
"Kari's going to be okay, she's just got some cracked ribs, bumps, and bruises." Sora reported. Tai looked at Sora and then back at the ground shamefully.  
"Look what I have done. . ." Tai admonished.   
"You had no control over yourself. Sora and I don't blame you, and neither will Kari." Matt said, trying to comfort his friend. Tai looked at Matt, his eyes red and puffy.  
" I can't believe I did all this. I mean, I broke Sora's arm, and almost killed my best friend and my own sister." Tai sighed. Joe stood up with TK, who held Kari in his arms protectively. Kari's eyes were open slightly, and she smiled at the sight of Tai.  
"Tai. . ." Kari whispered weakly. Tai got up and walked painfully to TK and Kari, then hugged onto his sister.  
"I'm so sorry. . ." Tai said. Kari began to cry softly as she hugged her brother.  
"It's okay Tai. Everything's okay now." Kari whispered as she smiled and held Tai's hand feebly.  
  
**That's the end. I know, it's sort of lame, but it's one AM, and I'm feeling sleepy. I just got home from our high school football game, where we won 70-14! That's the third game this season where we scored at least 70 points! I am one happy girl, let me tell you! Well anyway, review this little ficcie, and read my other ones out there!**  
  



End file.
